mrclgfandomcom-20200215-history
Curious Pictures
Broadcast Arts 1st Logo (June 1984) Nicknames: "Eerie Testcard", "Malfunctioning Laboratory", "Electronic Tone of Dread" Logo: We fade from black to the color test card. After a few seconds, the color bars becomes the color tubes. The camera pans to the blue neon sign saying: Broadcast Arts with a machine on a table with red sparks coming out of it. Variants: A shorter version can be seen at the end of the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel. FX/SFX: The camera transitioning to the tubes, the camera panning and the sparks from the machine. Music/Sounds: The 400 Hz tone, which trails off when the camera transitions, along with the sparks. Availability: It is seen on the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel, which can be seen online. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The tone’s hum may be considered anywhere from frightening to annoying. Other than that, this logo is fine. 2nd Logo (1990) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on the failed pilot for NBC,'' The Jackie Bison Show.'' Scare Factor: Minimal. Curious Pictures 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-December 15, 2001) Logo: Over a white background, we see a red question mark fade in, and after 2.5 seconds, "curious ictures" (a question mark replaces the "P"). After 3 seconds, "curious ictures" fades out. Variants: * At the end of the TV Funhouse skit "The Narrator That Ruined Christmas" from a December 2001 episode of Saturday Night Live, the logo is placed on an orange background. Also, the words "ANIMATION BY" in a Franklin Gothic-looking font appear above the logo and the words "New York City" in Comic Sans appear below the logo. * At the end of the making of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. featurette, we see the white background with the red question mark. After 2.5 seconds, the words appear. After three seconds, the whole thing disappears to black. The whole thing is silent. * On HBO Family's A Little Curious (at the end of all episodes), we fade from the closing credits to the white background, to have the question mark appearing. The words fades in and out (forward-and-reversed version of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. variant), followed by the whole thing fade to black. The closing theme ends throughout. * At the end of Little Einsteins ''pilot episode, we fade from the closing credits to the white background, to have the Porky Pig's head 1939-40 appearing. The words "CURIOUS" and "PICTURES" fades in appeared, followed by the whole thing iris-out to black. The closing theme ends throughout. FX/SFX: The fade-in or none. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Only appears on A ''Little Curious episodes on HBO Family. Also appeared on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show ''and ''Little Einsteins ''pilot episode, but this logo was cut when the short was aired (and re-created) forKaBlam! Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (February 14, 1999-2014) . # Left: Logo described below. # Center: "Dot of Smoke" variant. # Right: The still version. # Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot", "Little Dot Tapping Dance" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a human-like thing with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were two variations of this logo: * The first one has the "?" dot flying around, spinning in circles, then flying quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. This one has been nicknamed "The Dot of Smoke." * The second one has a still picture of the logo. * The third one has the Little Dot tapping dance, ta-da pose and winking like a eye. * ''On Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core, the logo plays in reverse. * Sometimes, the font they used it was Calibri or New Corparation. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "dot" logo, and the dot flying on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Music/Sounds: Dot squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. Music/Sounds/Variants: *On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud "WHOOSH" sound. *On later episodes there is a different loud "WHOOSH" sound. *On the "Little Dot Tapping Dance" logo, a instrumental swing of Little Audrey ''theme followed by the Animaniacs "Those Are The Facts!" jingle. *On some ''Little Einsteins ''episodes, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: First sighted on the Cartoon Network show ''Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. However, the "dot" logo which appeared on that show was seen on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. The "The Dot of Smoke" logo was seen on most KND episodes, & can be seen on Little Einsteins season 1 & 2 episodes on Disney Junior. The "Little Dot Tapping Dance" logo was seen on most SpongeBob SquarePants ''short "Sandy's Treedome of Ice", can be seen on ''HiHi Puffy AmiYumi season 2 & 3 episodes on Cartoon Network. The still logo can be sighted on Kids Next Door 2-part episodes. The "Runaway Dot" logo can be currently seen on a few episodes of Season 1 of Team Umizoomi & Currently the Season 2 of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., but sometimes this logo does not appear on some episodes of the Season 1 of Team Umizoomi itself at all. Scare Factor: None on the "Dot" version and the still shot of this logo. Low to medium on the "Dot of Smoke" version; the loud noise and smoke may catch a few off-guard.